


Final Judgment

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Final Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Final Judgment by RSS

_Final Judgment_

By RSS 

* * *

**OCTOBER 16**

It’s a warm, bright autumn day in Paris. There is a slight cleansing breeze, but inside the bar it’s dim and smoke filled. 

Nick Wolfe sits alone at a table. The news is on the television at the end of the bar. The anchor reports: 

_“Francis Gentile was executed today by electrocution. His execution took place despite an appeal by The Vatican. His sentence was the subject of numerous demonstrations throughout Europe, including here in France. In Paris they held a candlelight visual to ask his sentence be commuted.”_

The television shows about a hundred people holding candles in the night. There are a few protest signs, including one in English that reads “State Murder is still Murder.” 

A young woman in the bar loudly says, “When are those Americans going to join the rest of the civilized world? There was only one eyewitness, who saw him for only a second or two -- at night! On top of that, the witness was a cop, hardly an unbiased witness. They only want vengeance. They don’t care if it’s the right person or not.” 

As anger wells up inside Nick, his mind drifts back. 

* * *

**U.S.A., 1990**

Nick and his partner drive up to a coffee shop. His partner steps out of the car and walks into the shop. A second later Nick hears two gunshots and his partner falls out of the front door. Nick releases his seat belt, bursts out of the police cruiser and draws his gun. A thin man takes two shots at Nick before ducking back into the coffee shop. 

Nick reaches inside his cruiser and screams into the radio transmitter. “Officer down! Elm and Glenwood! Need ambulance and backup!” 

Nick runs to the coffee shop entrance. Two more shots ring out, followed by the sound of a door bursting open. Nick jumps inside the shop with his gun at the ready. He sees the open back door and some movement. He runs to the back door, seeing the man running away and resists the temptation to shoot him in the back. 

“Police, freeze!” 

The man spins around and Nick fires two rounds. The man drops his gun and rolls to the floor in the fetal position. Nick hears police sirens as he cautiously approaches the man. Seconds later other police arrive at the scene. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick’s partner was the fourth murder victim. Francis Gentile also killed two of the coffee shop employees people and a seventy-five year old customer. He was on parole after having served seven years for shooting someone during a liquor store robbery. 

Nick listens to the woman as she continues her diatribe. “It’s a familiar story. His defense was incompetent. The defense didn’t even call a character witness. His lawyer didn’t even have him testify in his own defense. There were enough holes in the cop’s testimony to leave more than a reasonable doubt.” 

Having heard enough, Nick stands and walks over to the woman. “I was the cop. He was the one. He forced two women -- one about your age -- and an old man to get in the back room. He had them lie on the floor, then he shot them in the head. Then he murdered my partner as he walked inside the coffee shop to get a cup of coffee. Then he came out shooting at me. He did it all for a couple hundred Francs. He had eleven appeals. None of his victims had any appeals.” 

Not waiting for an answer or rebuttal, Nick walks out of the bar. 

* * *

**AUGUST 22**

Amanda makes her grand entrance into Nick’s office. “Good morning!” 

Nick checks his watch: 11:50. “Morning, just barely.” 

“Honestly Nick, you’re the only person I know who could be in a grumpy mood on such a lovely summer day.” 

“You know something, you’re right. I just woke up with this funny feeling this morning. If I didn’t know better I’d think I was coming down with something.” 

Nick’s private phone line rings. “Nick here.” 

“This is Karl, Karl Magnus.” 

“Hi, Karl.” 

“Nick, I’ve got some bad news. David Fleming is dead. He was murdered.” 

“When did it happen?” 

“Sometime last night.” 

“Did they get the guy who did it?” 

“Not yet. I’m sorry. I know you two were close.” 

“Thanks for telling me.” Nick hangs up the phone. 

“What happened?” 

“A friend of mine was murdered. I’m going back to the States.” 

“I’ll pack my bags.” 

“I don’t need a baby-sitter.” 

“Who’s baby-sitting! I was thinking on visiting Lucy anyway. This way we could get a discount.” 

“Since when are you worried about discounts?” 

“Since I started running a business.” 

Nick gives a disbelieving nod. He knows Amanda is coming to protect him from other Immortals. Amanda always underestimates him, but knows there’s no sense arguing with her. He wonders how much longer she is going to play mother hen. 

* * *

Nick and Amanda are at the funeral parlor. It’s a closed casket wake. Nick and Amanda pay their respects then join the other mourners. Nick realizes how many people from his mortal life have died. Then he glances at Amanda. He wonders how many more funerals he will attend. 

He spots Karl at the other end of the room. “Amanda, wait here.” Making his way through the crowd, he approaches his former boss. “Karl.” 

“Nick, sorry about the circumstances.” 

“I need to look at the case.” 

“Nick, this isn’t the time.” 

“Is your office still in the same place?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll be there first thing tomorrow morning.” 

* * *

Nick waits by the desk sergeant for Karl to escort him to his office. Karl comes and takes Nick to his office and closes the door behind him. 

“Believe me, Nick, we’re doing all we can. We don’t have much to go on. No witnesses; we don’t even have the murder weapon.” 

“I want to see the file.” 

“Nick, you’re not a cop anymore. Remember?” 

Nick takes out his Private Investigator badge. “I’m on this case.” 

“Oh, yeah. Who’s your client?” 

“That’s confidential information.” 

Nick decided to hire himself for the job. Karl seems to know this by his smirk. He opens his file drawer and takes out two files, handing it to Nick. Nick opens one of the files as Karl muses about the case. 

“He was cut forty-seven times with a sharp instrument. He was also decapitated. It was a real overkill murder.” 

“That’s an understatement.” 

“It wasn’t the first. Officially, this doesn’t have a connection with the murder of a judge and his wife a month ago.” 

“So somebody killed a judge and an Assistant D.A.?” 

“Yeah, so you see this case is top priority. We’re checking on the cases they were both involved in, nothing solid yet.” 

Nick sees the name of the other two victims, Herbert and Emily Walker. Nick remembers one case involving The Honorable Herbert G. Walker. 

* * *

**1991**

Nick meets David Fleming outside the courtroom. “Mr. Fleming.” 

“Nick Wolfe, are you ready?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready. I heard you turned down a forty year plea bargain.” 

“Yes, when they heard we drew Judge Walker they scrambled to try to cut a deal.” 

“Most prosecutors would jump at such a deal.” 

“He deserves the death penalty for what he did.” 

“I’m glad to hear you say that. I’ve seen too many people get off with a slap on the wrist because the D.A.’s office decided it was more economical to go for a plea bargain.” 

“Thanks. Judge Walker is just the guy to do it, too. He’s sentenced more people to death than any other judge in this state.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick and Amanda are at the graveside service for David Fleming. They visited Lucy the evening before, but Nick has spent most of his time chasing after leads that went nowhere. Nick and Amanda look at each other as they sense another Immortal, then look around the graveyard. They spot a man at a grave on the top of a hill, too far away to recognize. Amanda whispers to Nick, “He could be doing the same thing we’re doing.” 

“Should we introduce ourselves?” 

“Holy Ground is the right place for introductions.” 

Soon Nick recognizes the man. It’s Francis Gentile! Soon they are face to face with the grinning Gentile. 

“If it isn’t ex-cop Nick Wolfe. Nothing like weddings and funerals to meet people you haven’t seen in a long time.” 

“You bastard. You killed them.” 

“There you go making spurious accusations again, and in front of a lady no less.” 

“Let’s settle this!” 

“Ah, ah, ah, Holy Ground.” 

“Then let’s take a little walk.” 

“You knew what I was?” 

“No, at the time I didn’t know anything about Immortals.” 

“Neither did I. Since you helped end my mortal life, I’ll end your Immortal one. Yes, that sounds fair.” 

“Let’s go.” 

“I think I’ll choose the time and place.” 

“When and where?” 

“Midnight, in the alley behind the coffee shop. That sounds poetic.” 

“Just be there.” 

“Oh, I will. You run along now.” 

Nick and Amanda walk to their rental car. They get inside and close the doors, sitting quietly for a moment. Then Nick turns to Amanda. “Nothing to say?” 

“No, nothing.” 

“You know it’s my fight!” 

“That it is. A challenge has been made and accepted.” 

Nick starts the engine, puts the car in gear, and starts driving. “You can’t interfere. You’ve drummed that rule into me.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You know me, a stickler for the rules.” 

“Good.” 

Amanda’s stoic attitude disturbs Nick, he expected her to give him an argument. Nick knows Amanda has been preparing him for this day since she triggered his Immortality. That would explain her acquiescence. It would also explain why she seems so animated in her submission. She didn’t want this day to come, but now that it has she knows she has to accept it. 

“Nick, can you drop me off at Lucy’s?” 

“Sure.” 

“I’ll spend the night over at her place. Catch up on old times. Girl talk.” 

“That’s a good Idea.” 

* * *

Nick parks his rental car a block away from the coffee shop then gets out and walks. He figures it’s best not to park the car close to what will be a homicide scene. Nick notices the area has gotten even worse since the last time he was here. He senses another Immortal just before hearing two people talking. He puts his hand on his sword as he turns into the alley to see Amanda’s short blond hair. She and Gentile have their swords drawn. Nick hears her voice. 

“I did some research. The library is such a good source of information.” 

“Aren’t you the clever one. Hey what’s this? Two against one is a definite no, no.” 

Amanda turns her head. 

“Amanda, what are you doing here?” 

“Nick, get out of here!” 

“Not this time. This is my fight.” 

“Nick, you’re not ready yet.” 

“Standing behind a woman’s skirts? Not exactly the hero’s image, ex-cop,” Gentile sneered. 

“Amanda, you’ll always be a thousand years ahead of me. For once in his life he’s right.” 

“Don’t give me that testosterone-laden bull.” 

“Then how about, if I let you fight for me now you’ll be fighting for me for the rest of your life?” 

“Damn you Nick! Why did I tell you about my past?” Amanda steps behind Nick. 

“I don’t think so. I’m not going to fight you while your girlfriend hovers around like a waiting vulture.” 

“Amanda, I’ll meet you at Lucy’s.” Amanda rushes up to Nick and kisses him. Then she quickly walks out of the alley. Nick raises his sword. “Let’s do it.” 

“Not yet. I want to make sure she drives off.” A few moments later a car starts up and drives away. Gentile gives a demonic smile. “Now, let’s Tango.” 

Nick advances. Gentile falls back until he’s near a dumpster. He pokes a cardboard box hanging out of the dumpster with his rapier then flicks it at Nick. He kicks some trash on the ground at Nick then charges. Nick recovers in time to block Gentile’s thrust and the opponents parry for a bit. Gentile traps Nick’s sword then spins in the opposite direction. Nick steps back and envelops Gentile’s sword. Gentile jumps back and laughs. 

“That old trick.” 

Nick goes on the attack, parrying then locking swords. Gentile punches Nick in the ribs. This doesn’t phase Nick who gives a left hook to Gentile’s jaw and follows up with an elbow strike. Gentile drops to one knee and Nick knocks Gentile’s sword away. 

“The old way is usually the best way.” 

“Are you going to be judge, jury, and executioner?” 

“It isn’t the first time.” 

Nick sends his blade crashing down on Gentile's neck. He sees the head roll off and the body fall. It seems to happen in slow motion. Nick sheathes his sword then sees glowing embers flow from Gentile’s body to his. Nick feels he is watching this happen to someone else. A lightning bolt shocks him to reality as it surges through his body in pulses. Then a series of images of Gentile’s victims being murdered. He falls to his knees and realizes it’s over. He has no doubt he did what had to be done. 

**EPILOGUE**

As Nick ascends in the elevator to Lucy’s apartment, he senses Amanda’s presence. Nick realizes he is now part of “The Game”. He has many disjointed feelings he can’t put into words. The Quickening was intoxicating. He could see how it could become addictive. It was as if it was some kind of reward for killing someone. This is not how things should be. 

When he exits the elevator he sees Lucy’s door burst open and Amanda run into the hallway. “Nick!” She rushes into Nick’s arms. Nick gives Amanda a long kiss. Nick sees Lucy waiting in the doorway. She has that “don’t mind me” look in her eyes. 

“Hi, Lucy.” 

“Hello, Nick.” 

Nick and Amanda walk past Lucy into her apartment. Lucy steps inside and closes the door behind her. “Now it looks like I have two of you to worry about.” 

Amanda puts her hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Nick, you want to talk about it?” 

“Yeah, I want to talk about it.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
